Thankful For You
by Pricat
Summary: It's Thanksgiving in Duloc and both Artie and Snowgre are feeling lonely until they meet and find something special in them but an old friend from Worchester wants to ruin things. Can Snowgre stop her with help?
1. Alone but Together

Thankful For You

_A/N I got the idea for this from my friend Leah who's having Thanksgiving next week, I think. She's gonna write a Shrek thanksgiving fic too but I wanted to write one too only mine is about Artie/Snowgre. There's yaoi in it buut nothing too gross. This is also for Leah. She's something I'm thankful for if we had Thanksgiving where I live. Enjoy!_

It was near the end of November and nearly Thanksgiving.

Fiona was baking pumpkin pie while Shrek was getting the turkey.

They were having their friends over for a feast.

The triplets were playing with the turkey banner making gobble noises.

They were five years old now.

But Snowgre wasn't so happy or in a mood to celebrate Thanksgiving.

Little did he know…..

"Why so sad senor?

It's nearly Thanksgiving, a time for friends and being thankful." Puss said as he was baby sitting the triplets while Shrek and Fiona had gone out.

"Yeah, yeah I know, being thankful for those who matter to you.

But I have no friends.

Just family." Snowgre replied bitterly.

"That's sort of not true.

If you think about it." Puss replied hearing something smash.

But in Far, Far Away somebody else was bitter about Thanksgiving and feeling alone.

It was none other than Artie. He had been feeling alone but was thinking of somebody.

"Artie?

You okay?" a voice said breaking his train of thought.

"Yeah Fiona what's up?

I.... was sort of day dreaming." he replied.

Fiona laughed gently at her cousin's shyness.

"I was saying about Thanksgiving.

Are you coming to the swamp or staying here?" she said to him.

Snowgre's face came into his mind at that which made him blush.

"Yeah I'll be there, no sweat!

Snowgre's gonna be there, right?" Artie told her.

She nodded seeing the look in his green eyes.

She knew why he'd asked.

By the time, they'd gotten back, it was diner and they were having Chinese.

Shrek noticed Snowgre was quiet as they ate.

"_I wonder what's up with him?_

_He has been acting weird the last few days._

_Maybe it's just hormones."_ he thought eating chow mein.

Snowgre then fell asleep thinking.......

The next day was Thanksgiving and the swamp was busier than normal.

Later Fiona was cooking while Shrek was basting the turkey using a huge syringe.

Snowgre watched as the triplets played in the leaves outside.

"Hey you." he heard somebody say softly.

Snowgre then turned around and saw Artie.

He was enchanted by those green eyes of his.

"H-Hey Artie." he stammered.

He felt weird as Artie sat beside him.

It was none other than Love in action.

But somebody was watching angrily.

"Why should that artic ogre brat get him instead of him?" she whispered under her breath and hooded cloak.....


	2. I Won't Let You Be Hurt

Thankful For You

_A/N Here's the next chapter. I wonder who the Thanksgiving crasher is?_

Fiona watched as Shrek banged a spoon on his goblet.

"I have something to be thankful for, my wife Fiona.

Without her, none of this would matter or wouldn't happen.

And my family." He said.

Artie listened to the others as he sat beside Snowgre holding hands.

Meatballs the eldest triplet looked grossed by it.

"I'm thankful for…. You Snowg.

Without you, I wouldn't have Love.

You're so special without knowing it." He whispered but Fiona had heard it.

She'd did the same to Snow who was beside her on one side of the table.

Snowgre was about to reply when he heard somebody cackle and they all went outside.

A hooded figure was outside with glowing hands.

Shrek growled at this.

"You're interrupting our Thanksgiving!" he yelled.

The hooded figure didn't reply but shot magic at Artie but hit Snowgre instead.

Her eyes had a vicious glint in them as she picked Snowgre up and vanished.

Shrek was angry but Artie was trembling and tears in his eyes.

_"I've never seen him like this before._

_They must...... be more than friends._

_Don't worry we'll get him back."_ he thought.

Artie was shocked but scared.

He had a feeling he knew who the mystery person was.

Snowgre awoke in an old dorm room that was under ground but had been coverted into a lair in a dungeon cell.

His head hurt as his eyes opened.

"_What's going on?_

_What am I doing here?"_ he thought as he saw the hooded figure remove her cloak.

It was Tiffany.

She had been a popular girl in Artie's class in Worchester but had a crush on Snowgre's cousin.

"Why're you doing this?" Snowgre asked her.

"Don't tel him anything Tiff .

Let me." somebody said appearing from out of nowhere.

It was a girl in a black dress with red hair, darkened eyes with anger in them and magic.

"I'm the one who wanted you captured!" she said.

"Who're you?" Snowgre asked her.

"My name is Guinvere but I like being called Gwen." the girl told him.

"Okay Gwen it is.

But why take me?

That I don't get." the ogre teen told her.

"You're bait for Artie.

I know how you two feel for each other.

He should've been mine after he became King, not yours!

Now you'll pay!" Gwen bellowed, magic emitting from her slender hands.

Snowgre shivered in fear.

Later that night Artie tossed and turned in his sleep.

_"Artie please come!_

_She's..... hurting me._

_Please!" Snowgre yelled as Gwen zapped him with her magic leaving marks on him_.....

Artie woke up in a cold sweat.

Fiona wondered what was happening as he was in the kitchen.

But he didn't speak.......


	3. Anything For You

Thankful For You

Artie had gone off in the middle of the night without the others knowing.

He then travelled to Merlin's island.

He needed his help to locate Snowgre.

He couldn't just sit around at the swamp and do nothing.

Merlin understood as the young king drank herbal tea as his crystal ball like mirror showed him where Snowgre was.

"No way!

It's somebody from Worchester.

It must be Lance!

He's always had it in for me at Worchester." Artie said angrily.

"I…. Don't think so and it's not Gwen or Tiffany either even though it looks like that.

It's somebody I thought I could trust." The elderly wizard told him.

Shrek was worried along with Fiona to find Artie missing.

"He must've went to try and find Snowgre.

That's the only thing I can think of." Shrek said worried.

Morgan cackled as she watched Snowgre sleep, lying on his side.

There were burns, bruises and wounds over him.

She was the one doing this but had enslaved Gwen and Tiffany through magic to do her bidding.

She was mad that nobody cared about her in Worchester or the kingdom.

"We'll soon change that!" she thought, her eyes glowing angrily with magic.

The other Spell Spinners had abandoned her.

Artie was on a ship set for Worchester.

He wasn't leaving without Snowgre.

Shrek gasped as Merlin told him and Fiona where Artie had went.

"You let him go alone!

Who knows who could be behind this?

He could get hurt!" Shrek said worriedly.

"I know but he insisted on going to help somebody called Snowg.

I know who's behind this.

Morgan my best student in my Magic 101 class." Merlin told him sadly.

"You mean an old student is doing this?

We've gotta go after him!" Donkey told him.

"We are.

So he went to Worchester.

That's funny since he hated being there in the first place." Fiona told them as they got onboard a ship that'll take them to Worchester.

Artie was asleep.....

_He was in Worchester being beat up by the jousting team and Lance._

_"Come on Lance._

_Quit it!" he told him._

_The jousting team laughed as Lance was about to punch him when somebody stopped him._

_Artie looked up and saw somebody._

_It was...... Snowgre._

_Lance and the others ran off screaming as Snowgre froze their butts to the horses._

_"Artie you okay?2 he said helping him up._

_"Yeah but you look terrible._

_What happened to you?" Artie asked him softly kissing him._

_"I don't feel like telling you and ruining this dream._

_I got in here because I..... was thinking of you before falling asleep._

_I know you were too because it helped me enter your dream." he whispered as Artie saw the wounds, bruises and burns._

_"Don't worry I'm coming to save you._

_I'm on a boat on my way to where you are._

_Just hold on until I get there, okay?_

_I don't wanna lose you." Artie told him but they and Worchester faded....._

He woke up with a start.

The ship's horn had woken him and he went up onto deck and smiled.

They'd arrived at Worchester.

He had a plan in his mind.

Morgan smiled seeing him on Worchester soil.

"I've got you now Pendragon." she cackled to Snowgre.

"Don't hurt him!

He means a lot to me." he pleaded.

"I know." she replied laughing as guards made up of the jousting team went to do her bidding....


	4. A Grave Choice To Save Artie

Thankful For You

a/n This one was inspired by a Naruto video about Naruto and Gaara.

Morgan cackled as she approached Snowgre's cell.

"Why're you looking at me like that?" he asked her.

"Because you're going to help me loser!" she replied to him as magic surrounded him.

"I'd never help you, not in a million years!" Snowgre replied.

"Oh I think you will.

Because if you won't, I'll just have to kill the Pendragon brat you care about so much." she replied as the magic entered him freezing his heart.

"Tell me what I have to do mistress." he said angrily.

Morgan cackled as she revealed his part in her plan.

Artie was worried as he searched Worchester for Snowgre but failed.

"_Come on Snowg where are you?_

_Who knows what that freak's doing to you?"_ he thought as he saw somebody appear.

He was wearing armour under a poncho like cloak and wore a mask.

"Who're you?

What do you want?" Artie asked but gasped looking in his eyes.

"Snowg what happened to you?

Why're you doing this?" he asked confused getting to his feet after Snowgre had thrown him against a wall.

"Please Artie you don't understand.

I'm doing this to save your life like Shrek risked his life for you!" Snowgre yelled shooting chakra at him.

Artie sighed preparing his attack as he did a flying leap and headbutted him hard.

Snowgre fell to the floor with some blood.

Artie lay on the floor too with various wounds and bruises from the fight.

Snowgre was confused as Morgan's magic left him.

"Artie!" he said as Morgan's guards took them away.

Artie woke up in a cell seeing Snowgre lying there out cold with more wounds and bruises.

Tears fell from those emerald eyes of his.

"_Snowg I'm so sorry!_

_I didn't want you to risk yourself for me!"_ he thought crying......


	5. Aftermath

Thankful For You

Fiona was worried as she and the others were on Worchester soil.

None of the students were around.

It was odd.

"It's quiet, too quiet." Shrek said as Merlin walked through leading them to where the dorm rooms qwere.

He was nervous as his magic sensed something underground.

"That's got to be..... where Morgan's hiding." He whispered to himself.

Artie growled seeing Morgan approach the cell.

"I see somebody's a little hostile.

To think we're even related." She sneered.

"What do you mean?

Why hurt Snowgre?

He has nothing to do with this!

You're hurting us both." Artie replied through rage.

A smile crossed Morgan's face at that.

"Because I know your little secret, that you're in love with an ogre freak!

I just used that to get what I want." she replied.

"What is that?" he yelled.

"You." she answered.

He didn't understand.

"Because I want to be Queen of the kingdom.

It was my right but no, it was you Arthur that was destined to be King, not me!

Now I'm getting my revenge any way possible." she replied angrily.

Artie then knelt by Snowgre's sleeping form.

He was lost in memories.......

_He was walking through the streets of Far, Far Away when a gang of human kids attacked him, throwing stones._

_"Freak!_

_Be careful he's a monster!_

_Why don't you die?" they said as they attacked him when he heard somebody._

_"Hey leave him alone!_

_How would you like it if I picked on you?" the stranger said._

_The kids didn't reply._

_"I thought so._

_Go home." he said as they ran off scared._

_Snowgre felt him help him up and he looked into his green eyes._

_"Hey you okay?_

_I'm Artie, Artie Pendragon._

_Who're you?_

_I've never seen an ogre like you before." the young King told him._

_I-I'm Snowgre._

_I'm Shrek's cousin." he told him softly._

_"I like you already._

_We'll always be friends." he told him as they walked holding hands....._

"Please Snowg wake up! I forgive you for what happened. Without you I would be sad and lonely." Artie sobbed, his tears hitting Snowgre's fur.

"It won't do you any good loser.

He's trapped in a sea of memories. Nothing can wake him, not even you!" Morgan snapped, overjoyed that her brother was in so much pain.

Artie knew one thing that might work.

It was Love.

_"Please let this work!_

_I would do anything if it would bring you back to me."_ he thought as he kissed Snowgre on the lips.

Suddenly his body glowed along with Snowgre's.

"W-What's going on?

Nothing can bring him back, I made sure of it!" Morgan yelled in rage.

"You didn't count on Love." Artie replied to her.....


	6. A New Beginning

Thankful for You

Artie watched as Snowgre's eyes opened slowly.

"A-Artie…. Thanks.

You truly do care about me." He whispered touching Artie's cheek.

"Of course I do.

I….. love you, it's what makes me strong, strong enough to take on Morgan." He replied.

"Really?

Go for it.

I bet you could." Snowgre replied weakly.

Artie then burst through the cell door with new found strength.

"But how?

How can this be?

You're a weakling!" Morgan told him frightened.

"I'm strong enough to protect those precious to me and I'll stop you even if I have to kill you!" Artie yelled, fury in those emerald eyes.

"Artie stop!" a voice yelled.

It was Shrek.

"What're you doing here?" Artie asked him as Fiona followed.

"I'm here because you ran off.

What were you thinking?" he told him.

"I…. Was thinking of saving Snowgre." Artie answered softly.

Shrek was amazed by those words.

Artie then heard Morgan scream as Merlin destroyed her powers, making her weak.

Snowgre was out cold as Shrek picked him up carefully.

"Will he be okay?" Artie asked him.

"He'll be fine, he needs to rest." Merlin replied to him.

Later that night at the swamp Artie was sitting outside looking at the stars in the night sky.

"You okay?" Fiona asked, breaking his thoughts.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine.

I was just..... thinking about somebody." he told her.

"About Snowgre?" she asked.

Artie blushed at that.

"Yes, okay?

Is it a big deal to you that we like each other?" Artie said angrily.

"No because I'm in love..... with Snow or Snowdrop as I call her." Fiona told him.

Artie understood as he went back inside.

He found Snowgre asleep in his room.

He seemed so peaceful for somebody who'd been Morgan's prisoner.

".... Artie..... thanks.

I'm..... thankful for you.

You showed me love and now it's bloomed into a rose of secret love." he whispered softly falling asleep.

_"I know Snowgre, I know_." Artie thought leaving the room.....


End file.
